


Dogs n' Hot Dogs

by Sinning_Paws



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maybe Not A Happy Ending, Monster-hate, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Skeleton Boyfriends, Skeleton Puns, Skeletons, Violence, you know we all love that shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Paws/pseuds/Sinning_Paws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years after the barrier was broken, Monsters and humans have adapted to live among each other rather quickly, still, with the way human nature goes, not everything was honey and sugar for both sides, some people hate change, and some people can convince even more persons to think the same way.</p><p>But a good thing is that mankind has had time to accept this new way of living, with the social needs being a basic instinct to us humans, the majority of people were happy to accept our new monster friends, though awkward at first, they were proven to be nothing but kind and loving creatures. Still, the subject of magic was something our species had forgotten centuries ago, and, being an ability unknown for the modern era, the government gave them a few rules to keep a track and somehow ‘control’ the way it was used.</p><p>But, even with all the support and story-lessons, there are some things that are best left unknown to us humans.</p><p>Reader is a 22-ish female, characters’ personalities based from the game text/facts trying to be a bit canon in that aspect, but adding some headcanons so the story can be enjoyable too. Also some OC’s may appear. And smut, eventually, but not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! this is my first fanfic so I'd love to know what do you think, this chapter was kinda like a test but soon you'll get some action *wink wink*
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know if there are any errors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this one a bit, changed reader's nickname and upgraded a few lines

You were not considered a ‘common’ person when it came to your social life, sure a few meetings with your friends every month was fine with you, but you had to be in a really good mood to go hang out with them more than two times every week, those kind of days you were glad you had friends, but some of them didn’t understand when you needed to be alone and charge your social batteries before another meeting with them, that was the case with Kevin, who thought you were just being ‘antisocial’ with them, and him mostly. That wasn’t a complete lie, since he said he ‘loved’ you he behaved different and tried to approach you even when you said no, most of the time you ignored him, that was just the way he was, and to be honest you were already tired of trying to make him understand that you were not interested.

But the rest of your friends were really fun to hang out with, Deb was one of your closest friends in the group, though she also was close with Kevin, there was nothing to worry about when you were with her, some silly chat talking about everything and nothing and you enjoyed her company a lot, But when Kevin was around it was obvious he was jealous that you talked more to her than him, and he knew that was his own fault.  
Leo was another friend who bonded with you pretty quickly, being very caring and active it was like a ray of sunshine every day, always trying to make everyone feel good. Also he was good at keeping you in touch, since it was difficult for you to randomly start a conversation unless you really needed to, so it was something you were grateful for, to have someone to talk to when needed or just chat about daily stuff.  
Not to mention your very best friend and family, your dog Lola, she was a golden Labrador retriever, with a heart bigger than her stomach, she would always be there for you when you weren’t feeling well physical and emotionally.

Today was one of those where you woke up with more energy than usual, taking a shower and then a quick breakfast, some eggs and toast to start the day. While eating, you heard your phone ringing.

=Group chat. "TRASH PEOPLE" 10 am=

Deb:

So, what’s gonna be today? movies? park? late night in someone’s house?

Kevin:

Whatever is fine with me.

You:

There are no good movies this week tho…

Deb:

Hey there wasn’t a new place or something like a park close to ______’s?

Kevin:

Yeah we can go there and maybe later crash at her house.

You:

I think it’s a park, I’ve seen it on my way to work but never really been there.

Deb:

So it’s settled, we’ll arrive at your house and then to that park?

Kevin:

That sounds nice.

You:

Okay then, see ya at 4 pm?

Deb:

Yup.

 

After a bit you messaged Leo, who was also in the group chat but rarely spoke there, he was more like a message-you-personally kind of guy. Still he was one of your closest friends in the world.

 

You:

Hey, you coming to the park today?

Leo:

Nah I’ll be busy with swimming class, but we could go for some lunch this weekend though?

You:

Sure! the usual?

Leo:

Alrighty, see ya at your place at 3 pm?

You: Okie dokie Leory~

Leo: Later, then Emby~

 

You locked your phone and went to your room to get your bag and cash, you still had some shopping to do, groceries needed to survive in the everyday life of a common human being. You loved going out by yourself, leaving Lola waiting for you to come back with a treat you promised to get. Some alone time was the best thing in the world, just you and your thoughts, thinking about what you could do next, how many hours of sleep you could add to your agenda.

The trip to the store was uneventful, the cool air of September felt great, with just a light sweater the weather was perfect this time of the year. In the store it was quite boring, just getting your things and then checkout, you stopped at the pet section to get a few treats for Lola, after a while of gathering your stuff you walked to the end of the store to pay for your groceries, after checkout you were grabbing your bags to leave, but then you heard the store employee say some pretty aggressive things to the person who was behind you, because of this, you turned to see that it was a monster, (ah yes, monsters were a thing now) a horse like monster, they came in all shapes and sizes, but not all people were happy with them being around, some people would just cast mean looks but nothing serious, other, like this man working at the store, would be really mean even if they didn’t do anything to them, and so far all of the monsters you’ve encountered were the nicest beings on earth. You heard he store clerk speak

“You should go to another store because your kind is not welcome here.” and almost shoved the stuff on their face, making some of it fall to the floor.

  
But you, being a person who can’t stand people being dicks to others, grabbed a bag of nuggets that fell to the floor and turned to the guy standing behind the counter,

“What is your problem dude? they’re not doing anything bad, just buying groceries like the rest of us here.” waiting for someone to support you or at least agree, you saw that the people who were waiting in line acted like if they didn’t hear, even some of them decided to run to another checkbox. Great.

“…Un. Believable.” you turn to the cashier “Well if you are not selling them these, I just remembered I need this stuff, so if you’d be so nice and checkout them for me then?” He looked at you, his face still filled with anger

“Ha do you think I’m stupid? no way you idiot.” Then, with all the commotion happening, the manager came by to check the place

“What’s happening here? Why are you yelling at the costumers?” then he looks behind you, and sees the monster standing there, turning to the cashier “Again? We’ve already talked about this Joe, this behavior of yours towards the monsters need to stop. Or else I’ll be obligated to terminate you for good.”

With a sigh, the guy ‘Joe’ seemed defeated, he apologized to you and the fellow monster who still was awfully quiet during the entire time there, still, when they were about to pay for the groceries you stopped his hand (hoove?) and paid for him, he refused a few times but you were having none of that.

A few moments later you two were outside of the store, you handed him his bags,

“I’m sorry for what happened there, you didn’t deserve that, that guy is such a jerk.” he grabbed his things and gave you a kind yet sheepish smile

“He-e-ey no need to apo-o-logize, it wasn’t yo-o-ur fault after all. In fact, you were the one who-o helped me, I should be the o-one saying ‘sorry’ for all the tro-ouble I caused” He spoke with a funny accent, after that, he offered his hooved hand to you, “I’m Bo-o-oker *hmp* Booker, by the way, we didn’t had the time for introductions befo-ore he hee”, after a few seconds and a quick ‘sorry’ you shook his hooves, yeah, definitely hooves,

“I’m ______, and hey, don’t worry, that guy was awfully rude, not only to you, but I’ve been buying stuff in this place for a while, and he is always like that.” You both laughed a bit, then he reached for something inside one of the bags and offered it to you as a gift

“He-ere, take it as a thank-you for helping me back the-ere.” You were a bit startled, it wasn’t usual for someone to just gift you something

“Oh, no I couldn’t… I cant-“ before another word, he made you take it anyways,

“Ple-ease I insist. It’s the least I could do-o after a-all the inconvenience,” He then turned and started walking away, giving you a wave “Thanks again! Enjoy the stuff!” you said goodbye and stared while he walked away, leaving you alone with your groceries plus a bag of vegan nuggets.

“What a way to begin the day…”


	2. Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a small talk with your ex-boyfriend, and a certain skeleton saves the day, while your dog sets the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: After replanning the story, I didn't liked this chapter at all, so I made a lot of changes!
> 
> Hi again! Sorry this one took a while but hey! I used the time to think about the plot and lemme tell you, I personally think you'll like it.
> 
> Anyways leave a comment! If you notice any errors please let me know! send me a message to my tumblr (sinningpaws.tumblr.com) warninig: nsfw blog ok, full of sin

The walk home was uneventful, nothing out of the ordinary at all, but right when you turned the corner of your apartment, you saw a man, standing in front of your door, strongly banging it and calling your name

“______! ______ open the door I just want to talk!” Oh no, you were NOT doing this again right? His name was Oliver, he was your ex, he was not a bad guy at all, while you were dating he always was the nicest person in the world, almost. After a while he started asking a bit more about the “rules” between the two of you, not letting you see or hang out with your friends, and while you were happy with just doing whatever with him and just enjoying your time together, being a calm person most of the time, you were not really interested in getting intimate with him, sure he was your boyfriend, but you only agreed because you thought almost everybody deserved a chance, and he was kind of cute, you weren’t a super model after all, still, you had standards for what kind of guy you liked, that being said, you also had standards of how you wanted your relationships to go with different people.

He was still thinking you could get back together, he was lying to himself, telling you that you just wanted time, he didn't had a remote idea of what you liked in the first place.

But that didn’t stop him from trying to force you into the bed and leaving you with a not-so-cute scar in your chin, all the way down to your neck, that and completely destroying all your interest of having a relationship with anybody at all. That’s why you moved and cut all contact with him after that, but somehow, again, he found you and he’ll sure try to make you be with him no matter what. He wasn’t a bad person most of the time, but sure he was pretty aggressive when he was drunk, angry or horny.

You were just about to turn around and hide until he was gone, but one step back and guess what, just your luck he decided to turn his head in your direction, with no other choice nor way to escape now you made a move trying to make you look like you were just normally walking, making your way to your home.

“Hey! ______! listen, I-“ You cut him off before anything else

“I don’t want to talk to you, just leave me alone, Oliver.” And made your way to the door, trying to get your keys from your pocket, while still holding your grocery bags, it wasn’t easy, but in the end you got the keys and unlocked the door.

“Please I just want to talk, I’m sorry.” Still with your back turned to him, it took you a few seconds to think of what to reply, you’ve had this conversation more than once. You finally turned back to face him

“You’re sorry? _you’re sorry??_ after all you did to me? After making me feel like I was the one who did wrong and made me go to the hospital believing _I_   was the one being a bad girlfriend? No thanks dude, now get away from me and leave me alone.” You turned around back to the door, barely opening it, you didn’t see it coming, you could have ducked, or at least prevent what he was going to do, you opened the door, just a bit, ignoring the fact that he had raised his fist, if you had seen it, maybe you’d suspected he would hit the wall, like he almost always did, but not this time. You turned your head a bit

“Listen, for the last time-“

 

You could almost see stars.

 

Almost.

 

You’re lying on the floor, what just happened? An aching pain starting to form on the side of your face, the taste of copper, tears forming in your eyes, not from the starting pain nor fear…

 

You were mad.

 

Boy you were mad.

 

Mad of letting your guard down with this guy, knowing what he was capable of. You tried to stand up but he put his foot on top of you to , ah, the benefits of being 5’ 4”, it didn’t help he was almost 6 feet tall.

“You got braver, still you're only words.” He sighed, he didn't wanted to draw much attention “But if I need to use force to get you to understand you should be with me, then so be it.”

Just when he was about to kick you while on the ground, you closed your eyes waiting for the hit, but it never came. You heard him yelp, and opened your eyes, lucky you that the door was left open, Lola was in front of you, teeth bared and tail up, with a wide stance so she was covering you, a few years ago you trained her in the case you or someone needed protection. It was a good decision.

Then, you felt a hand on your shoulder, you flinched and turned to see a… skeleton? Who had a look of concern on his face,

“HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? CAN YOU STAND UP?” his voice wasn’t at average volume but he wasn’t screaming either, he seemed to just have a really strong voice. Oliver took a step back, realizing people were starting to notice what was going on, also the giant skeleton at your side seemed to have intimidated him a bit too, after all, everyone knew what monsters were capable of, from healing magic to some combat techniques, which were different for each kind of monster.

With all the attention being drawn to him, Oliver let out a ‘huff’ and ran away, leaving you sitting in front of your house with a concerned Lola and a skeleton who apparently, had saved you from further harm.

“THAT MAN DOESN’T SEEM VERY FRIENDLY, HERE, LET ME HELP YOU UP.” He grabbed you by the arms, after stumbling a bit, you managed to stand firmly on your feet,

“Thanks, uhm…”

“OH, I APOLOGIZE, WITH THE RECENT EVENTS I COULDN’T PROPERLY INTRODUCE MYSELF TO YOU FIRST. *ahem* HELLO, HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME JUST PAPYRUS IF YOU LIKE.” He had a lot of energy,

“Oh… Well, I’m ______, thanks for the help uh, Papyrus, I don’t know what he’d do if you didn’t show up.”

“NOT A PROBLEM, ______.” though you were curious as to why he called himself ‘THE GREAT’, you had groceries to get from the floor and, oh, right, the cut in your lips that you got from that punch, he was a somewhat big guy, but still he couldn’t hit properly, being a douche and all that. Never tried to know how to properly land a hit

“Well, I’ll just get these things inside, thanks again.” You grabbed the bags and made your way to the door, heading inside, you called Lola and she happily obliged, when you heard a soft knock in your door, you turned to see the same monster standing outside, he still had a smile, but you could notice he was still concerned,

“ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY? I WAS DOING MY DAILY MORNING WALK WHEN I SAW HOW HE WAS BEING REALLY RUDE TO YOU, AND I COULDN’T STAND LEAVING YOU JUST LIKE THAT, THOUGH I AM SURE ANYONE WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME.” Yeah, sure. Still, you were glad he did it.

“Yeah I’ll be fine, I just need to wash up and I’ll be good as new!” He seemed to hesitate a bit before a full smile returned to his face

“WELL, THEN I MUST CONTINUE MY ERRANDS! TAKE CARE HUMAN ______!” with that, he stormed off, but before he properly closed your door, still, you could hear him cackling some kind of ‘nyeh’ sound, until you couldn't hear him anymore, he seemed like he was walking very fast to whatever place he was going.

You went to your bathroom to clean your face, also another quick shower sounded really good right now, after being thrown to the floor and all that, you reminded yourself that you needed to do something with Oliver soon, he now knew where you lived, if you didn’t find a solution quick, you would have to move, again, but that wasn’t an option you were very happy with, finding a new apartment would not be easy or cheap, but who would help you with this? Is not like you didn’t try to get help with the police or anything before, you tried, more than once, but somehow he managed to get the judge on his side and then leave, winning the case and watching you without saying a word, just a shit-eating grin on his face.

After the shower you felt a bit better, it was almost time for your friends to arrive, so you got changed into some comfortable clothes and put a bit of makeup to hide the wound. Just in time to hear a knock on your door,

“______! come out we’re here!” it was Deb, she always got impatient over everything, which was just fine because that’s what you needed right now, to get out of here and go have fun with your friends.

 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later in the park, you had decided to take Lola with you, while your friends talked about some movie theme you didn’t quite understand, you just listened and laughed when they started fighting about some random topic, who was the best superhero, which food was easier to cook at home, nothing really important. After a while walking your group decided to stop and sit on a bench at the side of the road, you saw there were some other dogs playing at the park, so you decided to let yours have some fun, untying the leash from her collar, she was eager to go and play with the nearby dogs.

You weren’t much of a talker, so you just enjoyed listening to everyone, making a comment once in a while so they didn’t forget you were there. Still, you were happy with just this, good friends and good laughs, what reminded you of…

“Hey, aren’t we going to eat something? I just had a small breakfast and I’m starving.” With that, they seemed to remember they needed to eat too. Kevin was the first one to talk,

"I saw some fast-food stands a while ago not so far from here, like a food zone, we could go there, I bet they got something good for lunch.”

“Okay, you guys head up I gotta call my dog back, or else she could get lost in all that fun she’s having right now and forget about me forever.” You joked. Kevin and Deb were quick to get their food, they being best friends and all that jazz. You walked a bit into the park, calling for your dog, it didn’t take much to find her playing with other dogs and what seemed to be giant dogs, but they had clothes, dog-like monsters maybe? You didn’t want to assume that every uncommon creature was a monster, that would be just rude, also you saw big dogs before, also wearing clothes, but these seemed to walk in two feet and, oh, right, they could talk. One was like those cute Pomeranians you saw on the internet, with white fur, but bigger and thinner, while the other was… now that you looked closer, it had the shape of a dog, but instead of a face there was a black hole, leaking some kind of black liquid, also where their legs should be you could make out shapes, dogs, even those had eyes! But that one being for sure a monster you didn’t questioned yourself further.

Calling for your dog once more she finally turned around and looked at you a bit confused, ‘what? I was having so much fun… What does my human want now?’ but ran to you anyways, glancing up, you saw the other dogs and, probably monsters, staring a bit at you, feeling a bit awkward you made a small wave to them, which seemed to be the right choice, they waved at you and then keep playing.

Securing the leash to her neck again, you walked to meet your friends at one of the tables near the stands, they were already eating when you arrived, not that you took that long, still, they could have ordered you food too right?

“Is it good?” you asked them, Deb had a hot dog while Kevin was happily munching a burger, while he was eating like there was no tomorrow, Deb was the one to answer you

“Yeah! *hmph* you should totally get one of these!” she said, pointing towards the food area, where a variety of small establishments could be seen, “They got some neat burgers and stuff over there.” Taking another bite from her food

“Is there any sushi?” Gosh you need to do something with that small obsession of always wanting to eat that. Both of them shook their heads in denial. With a small ‘huf’ you walk to see what will you get to eat, there is what looks like an ice cream stand, but in the front it says ‘nice cream’, one of those sounds great for dessert, but now you needed some real food. After a bit of walking you decide to have the same as Deb, a hot dog, since, it was something you could actually finish while walking since most of the time, your friends finished their food and hurry you up to do the same so you could just walk around and talk about whatever was the theme of conversation.

“uhm…” you were trouble deciding what did you wanted in your hot dog, there was ranch, spicy, vegan, and ten more types to choose, so you just stood at one side so you could take your time without obstructing the line. Not only your friends were getting impatient, Lola was also getting bored of just standing there, so she started sniffing around, as usual, with the bit of freedom the leash gave her. Before you could notice, she ventured under the counter,

“whoa, hey!” you looked down from the menu to see your dog trying to lick the arm of the… skeleton? You didn’t even noticed he was there, which was kind of amazing because, who doesn’t notice a skeleton selling hot dogs?

“Oh, shoot! Oh my god Lola get back here you ball of walking meat!” trying to get her off the poor guy, moving 30 kilograms of fat dog wasn’t easy, even worse when that weight fought back to stay in place. After a few moments she finally gave in, letting a loud ‘boof’, like if you could understand she was having fun.

“I am so, so sorry, she gets exited easily…” turning to your dog, “Bad girl, you can’t go around licking everyone in the face and you know it.” She seemed somewhat proud of her behavior. “Are you okay?” he was wiping away all the dirt and dog slime that was all over his arm,

“heh, yeah don’t worry, it happens all the time.” Still, you just wanted the earth to eat you whole, and he may have noticed, “really, no big deal. so… are ya gonna order?” Oh, right, that’s why you were here

“Uhm… I’ll have uh… the bacon dog? With cheese?” he chuckled a bit, a low baritone, sounded nice, you wanted to hear more of that. Wait, what? ______ put yourself together. You can't do that with every person with deep voice you meet.

“sure, would you like a drink?” you ordered what you most liked of the options, almost the same drink at every place you went.

After a bit, he came back to the counter with your order, and you were feeling quite hungry, while you were searching in your bag for the correct amount of money to pay for the food, he started talking

“so, never seen ya around here before, are you new to the city or somethin’?” you finished counting the money and put it on the counter

“Huh? Oh, no, well, not really, I know bits of the city, but never really been out around new places, just the usual spots. But this is a nice place, might add it to the list.” He was about to say something else but Lola let out a bark that startled you both a bit, tugging her collar so you'd take her to play with the other dogs again, “Well, I should go back with my friends, they’ve been waiting for a while now.” You turned to grab your food, “Keep the change!” and ran off to the table where your friends were already waiting for you.

“alright.” That’s what he said while getting the spare coins from the counter in front of him, of course, there was another sentence he said after you left, hopefully you didn’t hear it, it was barely a whisper. “was that… her SOUL?”

Little you know, you may have something going on. Something you weren't even a little bit aware of.


	3. Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of that unusual Sunday, not everyone is happy.
> 
> Fortunately there are some people who might brighten the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one is a bit longer, also I'm sorry if it took a while ha, I had trouble with the last scene.
> 
> Anyways here you go, Leave a comment and let me know if there are any mistakes!

It’s late, and Sans is entering the small apartment trying to be as quiet as possible, Papyrus should be already asleep, he misses getting to read him a bed time story, but at least things are moving forward in the surface, even if it’s just by little steps at a time.

After his shift he was pretty tired, as always, several jobs tend to take all of your time, as well like almost all of your energy, not even in the Underground he had to work this hard to afford the basic needs. Humans sure took advantage of monster gold, rising the prices of almost everything, some things like food or furniture were kind of regulated by the government, still with high prices though, but other stuff like rent or house selling was still unbelievable expensive, with some monsters being larger than the average human, a lot of humans liked to charge extra costs because of this.

Usually he works at places where they are willing to hire monsters, or, not-so-friendly-looking monsters, to be specific; bunnies, cats and dogs were quick to find jobs for their simple and cute appearance, but others didn’t have the luck, he and his brother included. The place was a restaurant, a small japanese place but had good reputation, they agreed to hire him if he worked in the back where the costumers couldn’t see him and get ‘spooked’ as the manager said. He wasn't a bad man, the opposite, actually, but he had to protect his business.

At least that one fast food stand made him feel like he was actually working on something useful, but slightly reminding him of his ‘illegal’ one back in hotland.

It seemed like another common day, some people came to buy food, some others just to shot snarky comments about ‘monster selling food’ or ‘it’s probably poisoned’, which didn’t cause any trouble at all but it was certainly annoying.

Then he remembers the only thing that wasn’t usual on this day, there was this one human, with a dog tagging along, she spent quite a while just deciding between eight kinds of hot dogs ‘ _maybe she was a real fan of ‘dogs, heh.’_ but he noticed something, more like _felt_ something, it wasn’t strange with him, being very good sensing different kinds of magic. Just a bit of concentration and he could get the vibes of other people’s SOULs, just the surface of course, a general idea of what kind of user that SOUL had. This time though, beside the dominant trait human SOULs tend to have, there was another thing, something… _unsettling_ , it felt so different that he couldn’t quite place exactly what it was, and just when he was about to find out, the dog leaped up and on top of him, breaking any concentration he had earlier.

Regaining his composure in no time, she was already apologizing to him for her dog’s behavior, waving her off, he took her order and attended her like a normal costumer, giving a quick glance at the dog when she turned away, he was left with a lingering question for the rest of the day.

He was lying on his bed, still disturbed by that peculiar experience, he had trouble sleeping almost every day, but not for these kind of reasons in particular. Still he didn’t know why that had him feeling so uneasy.

Well, right now he had more important things to care about than a random human.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You had trouble sleeping that night.

Way too many things happened in one day, not to mention that you were still sore in your lower jaw and face. After recalling the events of the day, you couldn’t stop thinking about how nice monsters were compared to humans, in just one day, all the times you encountered made you felt better, like the one who gifted you the nuggets, who does that? Just a simple ‘thank you’ was enough. Then, when you thought you’d end in a hospital or worse because of Oliver, another monster came to help, it was just insane how kind these beings were. Ignoring the fact that you were complete strangers.

To say that you were in a bad mood that day was an understanding, luckily you could hide it from your friends, after all, you hang out with them to have fun, right? You just had to forget about your problems for a bit, not a big deal was it?

That was, until you were in your bed, alone, alone with your thoughts, thinking about what had you done wrong, why? No reason in particular, but your mind liked to play with your emotions, making you thing somehow, you caused all your problems and you deserved what happened to you. You knew it made no sense, but having those thoughts almost every night after a somewhat good day affected the image you had of your own self.

At least there were more enjoyable moments than gloomy ones, and that was okay.

After a few hours you managed to get some restless sleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The next day was Monday, the start of a fresh new week. The alarm went off at 8:30 am, you weren’t a morning person but you had to be at work in time, that being at 9:30 am, just a quick shower and a light breakfast and you were good to go. After packing your uniform and phone you made sure to remind yourself to lock the front and back doors as well as the windows when you got out. Getting your usual backpack to carry your change of clothes, you got out of the apartment to where your motorcycle was parked, it was a simple dark turquoise retro model, igniting the engine, you made your way to the bakery, that was a nice 15 minutes away from your apartment.

You worked at a small but popular place, a monster-owned place to be specific, you found it while searching for some accessible jobs, the pay was good and you liked being behind a counter attending costumers, plus the scent of bread and sugar was nice, without being overwhelming. It was the perfect job for you, not only because you needed the money, but if there wasn’t something to do on a daily basis you could spend all your time sleeping, barely eating and on the long run it would affect you physically and economically due to not having any income.

 

It’s been a good year working at the spider bakery so far.

Parking in the back of the store, there was a small parking lot for employees and a few customers who liked to stay and eat the pastries there.

“Good morning dearie~” Muffet was the one who opened the store most of the time, she was a tall spider monster, with six arms and five eyes, also two pointy fangs coming out of her mouth, she was the owner. Always greeting you, your co-workers and the customers with a somewhat intimidating smile.

“Morning boss!” you replied, still didn’t very comfortable with calling her by name. “Any special orders for today?”

“Just one but Jimmy already has it covered, so for now you’ll go to the front to attend the regular costumers _Ahuhuhu_ ~” she says as she makes her way to the back storage, probably to get the materials for that order and today's regular batch.

“Sure thing, I’ll just put on my uniform and then set up the system.” Opening the ‘staff’ room, there was a small bedroom where you could change into the store’s uniform, it was a deep purple dress with black and white ornaments, medium black sleeves and a black bow tie. You could wear your plain black tennis, you used to be a lot of time standing so it was fine as long they matched the colors of the dress, with black and purple stripped knee-high socks. You had to tie your hair on a high ponytail because of obvious hygienic reasons, though you didn’t know how your co-worker got away with that, him being a giant wolf, covered entirely in thick, gray fur.

Leaving the small room, you made your way to the front, waving to your co-worker there.

“Jimmy! Good morning, dude!” you said with a smile, he was a pretty chill guy, even if he had an intimidating look, and he was way taller than you, over 6 feet tall, the classic ‘big bad wolf’ image but you became friends rather quickly. He told you that in the Underground his name was ‘Ice wolf’ due to his work with ice, something about cooling down the CORE he had told you. But now he changed his name to ‘Jimmy Hotpants’ which, you thought it was a very peculiar but somehow fitting name for the monster. His uniform was the same color scheme as yours, only it was pants, a simple polo shirt and black suspenders, the bow tie was all the same.  

“Morning, ______. Did Muffet told you about the order we got?” He kept his gaze on the giant mass of batter in front of him, where a human would have to use tools or machines to properly mix it, he could do it with his hands, which were covered in cute pink gloves.

“Yep, if you need help just call, okay? I'll be at the front line.” though you knew he could handle it on his own, you always offered to help if the work load wasn’t big for you.

“No need, but I’ll keep it in mind, thanks.” he hummed and keep mixing the giant bowl.

Out of the kitchen, you noticed that your other partner was already there, so the system was already up and running, you learned that Muffet likes to keep track of every penny that enters and leaves the store, so everything had to be recorded in the small computer on the side of the counter where you attended the costumers.

“Hey, ______!” that was Mike, he started working here before you, and was the one who showed you how all worked in the store, after a while you two were pretty close friends, almost best friends, but you usually didn’t see him outside of work.

“Morning, Mike!” you both gave each a wave, it was 20 minutes before opening time and you had to arrange the few tables and chairs for the people who liked to eat their pastries inside, the store had its own Wi-fi so a bunch of people liked to buy a coffee or a small package of the famous spider donuts to eat while they were working on their computers or just hanging out enjoying their time there.

The day went by, the usual customers and other people came to buy different pastries, donuts, croissants, even cakes, plus the available drinks, the popular was the hot, creamy vanilla coffee, but there were also other types of coffee, and the house specialty, the spider cider, which people usually tend to buy in big quantities.

You were making your way back to the counter after cleaning a table, when Mike called you to check out something on his phone, you could use them as long as you did your job and didn’t ignore costumers, he was about to speak when the door opened and a familiar face made its way to both of you.

“HELLO HUMANS AND MUFFET! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WISH TO ACQUIRE SOME SUGARY GOODS FROM YOUR ESTABLISHMET” Mike flinched a bit at the volume but you could at least brace yourself a little.

“Hi! What kind of pastries were you looking for?” you decide to speak because Mike is still muttering something about a headache.

He stares at you for a moment, squinting his eye sockets, you’re starting to get a bit uncomfortable when suddenly he straightens himself, his brows rising, he looked like a cartoon skeleton more than a real one so it seemed kind of funny in a good way.

“OHO! ARE YOU THE HUMAN I HELPED FROM A BULLY YESTERDAY PERHAPS? I HAVE A GREAT MEMORY, BUT MOST HUMANS LOOK SIMILAR, SO FORGIVE ME IF I AM MISTAKEN.” Mike gave you a look of concern, you didn’t told him about the incident, and by now you were feeling, and looking like nothing happened.

“Yep, that’s me,” you smiled and raised your thumb to point the menu behind you “What would you like? Papyrus?”

“OH, RIGHT. HMM THERE IS QUITE THE VARIETY OF SWEETS YOU HAVE HERE, WHAT DO YOU RECOMMEND?” his face frowning in thought.

“Well it depends, do you prefer ultra-sweet goods, or maybe some donuts, there’s also cakes and croissants… how many do you want?”

“YOU SEE, MY BROTHER AND I ARE HAVING A SMALL PARTY IN OUR NEW APARTMENT TO CELEBRATE WE MOVED IN, OUR FRIENDS WILL COME, SO I SUPPOSE I’LL HAVE SOMETHING TO SUFFICE THE APPETITE OF AT LEAST, LET'S SEE... SIX PEOPLE.”

“Okay then, maybe a cake, or for something more accessible and easier to share we handle several sizes of donut boxes, but you can add other kind of sweets to the mix, so everyone can have an option.” You said while pointing to the sample boxes that were hanging on the wall to the side.

“I LIKE THAT IDEA OF DIFFERENT KINDS OF SWEETS, BUT JUST TO BE SURE I’LL HAVE TO CALL MY BROTHER TO SEE IF HE AGREES TOO.” He takes out a cell phone and starts pressing buttons a bit aggressively, huh, a mobile phone with buttons, that sure is strange.

By now Mike was arranging a few items on the counter, but you could see he was listening to everything, not with bad intentions, you knew he just liked to be aware of his surroundings.

A few moments passed before the skeleton spoke again, “HELLO? SANS? WERE YOU SLACKING OFF AT WORK AGAIN!? ...SIGH.” he literally said it, "ANYWAY, I NEED TO KNOW IF GETTING A VARIETY OF SWEETS FOR THE PARTY TODAY WOULD BE OKAY…?

YES?

OKAY THEN, I’LL HEAD HOME LATER, AND QUIT YOUR BOONDOGLING!

BYE.”

‘boon-what?’ you muttered to yourself, just when the tall monster turned around and pointed at the boxes on the wall, “I WOULD LIKE TWO OF THE BIGGEST BOXES YOU HAVE PLEASE, WITH DIFFERENT KINDS OF YOUR SUGARY BREADS PLEASE.”

“Of course,” you bent down to pick one of the supply boxes under the counter for ‘easy’ access “Do you want to pick them or just the usual mix?” already wearing the plastic gloves and holding the box open and waiting to be filled with goods.

“OH, I CAN CHOOSE? I DON’T REALLY KNOW THE EXACT LIKES OF EACH ONE OF MY FRIENDS WHEN IT COMES TO JUNK FOOD, SO I GUESS YOU CAN DO THIS ‘USUAL MIX’ OF YOURS!” he said excitedly.

“Okay then…” and so you started packing some donuts, muffins, croissants, and so on until both of the boxes were full. You went to the cash machine and told him the bill, he paid cheerfully and grabbed the boxes, lifting them over his head with one hand, man he sure seems strong for someone who is just bones, and magic.

He was about to turn around but stopped mid-way and in no time he was hovering over you, “I ALMOST FORGOT, NOW THAT WE HAD A PROPER SECOND MEETING, I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU TO THIS MEETING AS WELL”

“Uhh… I… don’t know…” you barely knew him and now you were invited to this party? Full of unknown people?

“PLEASE, AS MY NEW FRIEND YOU MUST ASSIST TO THIS PARTICULAR EVENT! DO NOT WORRY FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE AT YOUR SIDE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO ALL MY FRIENDS! I INVITED THE NEAR NEIGHBORS TOO SO WE COULD ALSO BE ALL FRIENDS!” he seemed hopeful for a positive answer, he also seemed to make some kind of puppy eyes, how could you refuse to that?

“…Can I take my friend with me?” you said while grabbing Mike by the shoulders, almost throwing him off balance.

“CEIRTANLY, THE MORE FRIENDS THE BETTER,” he grabs a near napkin and the counter’s pen “HERE’S THE ADDRESS! I HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE WITH YOUR FRIEND, I AM SURE YOU BOTH WILL HAVE A GREAT TIME, AFTER ALL, IT’S A CELEBRATION!” handing you the napkin and then starting to walk away “SIX PM! YOU CAN ALSO SEE HOW THEY ENJOY YOUR SUGARY GOODS TOO! SO IT’S A WIN-WIN SITUATION! UNTIL THEN!” and with that we was quick to reach the front door and continue his way out.

“…So, are you going? I mean, free food” Mike said, by now there were just other two people in the store, so you could chill a bit before your shift was over, looking at the clock on the computer it was currently 3:55, so you’ll be heading home soon.

“Only if you come with me, I’m not going to a strange place with unknown people with just barely knowing one person.” Even if he seemed friendly all the time, one couldn’t just blindly trust any stranger, right?

“Well my shift ends an hour after yours so I guess I’m on, also” he gives you a hard-friendly punch on the arm, “What was that ‘not so friendly’ encounter that skeleton mentioned earlier? And why you didn’t tell me?” he pouts, sometimes you think he’s still a little child doing that, still, after a while you knew he really cares about you, on his own kind of way.

“...It isn’t important okay? And nothing bad actually happened, I’m okay and it’s in the past.” The atmosphere felt a bit awkward, you didn’t usually talk about your problems with anybody, even if you trusted them, it was always hard to open up like this.

“Maybe, but you can talk to me, you know it right?” dang it he’s right.

“Yeah… well I gotta get going if I wanna be ready for that party. I’ll send you the address and I’ll see you there?”

“Yeah, sure.”

After that you walked back to the small staff room to change to your usual clothes, give everyone a wave and goodbye, and then to the parking lot to get your bike and make your way home. Checking the address the skeleton Papyrus had given you, it wasn’t that far from where you lived, a couple of blocks in fact, maybe that’s why he was around when you were on a pinch, he said something about some morning walks anyway, lucky you he was willing to help.

When you got home, it was 4:10 pm, Lola was, as always, ultra-exited that you were back, with a good pet she calmed down while you slumped in the small sofa of the living room. You got almost two hours to decide, still thinking on whether you should go to that party or not. For some reason you were really considering going… and with Mike there maybe it wouldn’t be that bad, right?


	4. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens and Mike is a dick, you meet part of the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: just some minor changes here and there
> 
> I'M NOT DEAD!  
> I'm so sorry this is sooo late, I had trouble with school and stuff. Anyways here's this chapter, not so much interaction with snas but the next chapter will be FULL of it! promise!
> 
> ALSO: I edited the previous chapters so they'll be easier to read! go check em' out!

A few minutes passed, you walked to the kitchen to have some lunch, you lived alone, aside from your dog of course, the small apartment had one kitchen, two bedrooms, and a small living room with a sofa and a small TV, in the center there was a coffee table, where you usually worked on when you had to write or draw something, also where you ate most of the time. The fridge was small but still somewhat empty, you found some lemonade and leftover rice from the last time you cooked, that being two days ago, though it tasted a bit odd for being sitting there a while, it was still edible. You dig in with not much care as you were still thinking over if you should assist to the party that monster, Papyrus, had invited you. Now that you think about it, he had the same name as the font, huh, that was kind of funny actually, you wondered if he knew, and were there other monsters with names like that? What a mystery.

You were brought back to reality when your phone buzzed, you reached from your spot at the small table at the kitchen to the other side of it, unlocking it you saw it was a message from Mike.

**Mikey boy (5:23 pm):**

Yo girl, you still up for that monster party thing?

 

Oh, right. Mike seemed really pumped up for the party… guess you have no choice then, for the sake of your friend.

**You (5:24 pm):**

Yeah why not, I haven’t had this kind of adventure in a while…

**Mikey boy (5:24 pm):**

Awesome, could you send me the address? I’ll meet you there at 6 ;)

**You (5:26 pm):**

1350 Alloy Rd. See ya there!

 

You put your phone down on the table and head to your room to change into some proper clothes, what should you wear in the first place? It wasn’t a fancy event but you couldn’t just go with the same clothes you use when you’re alone in your house. After a while digging through your closet you find a useful combination of clothing; skinny blue jeans with white tennis and a light blue blouse with medium sleeves.

“This’ll do.”

Now you had half an hour to rethink your life choices, since when you started going out to a person’s house who you just met with people you don’t know?

It seemed too late to run away, so at least you could bring some snacks so you don’t seem awkward later, you grabbed your purse, a quick kiss on the head to Lola, filling her water and food bowl, you didn't planned on staying too long, but just in case. Then out you go to get some trash food and maybe a soda to share with whomever may show up at the party.

The skeleton’s house wasn’t far away, so you decided to walk to the store and then to his house, you got a couple mega-sized chips, one spicy and the other with cheese, along with a two-liter cola. It took you about 10 minutes of walking to get to the address the monster, Papyrus (you wrote his name in your hand so you don’t forget it like you do with new names) had given to you.

It was easier to locate with the references he gave you written in the paper, a ‘comfy brown house with two levels, cute baby trees in the front yard and a small purple dog house’. For some reason you were a bit enthusiastic about all this.

Should you wait for Mike to arrive? It was almost the time you agreed to arrive to the party, 5:53 to be precise, maybe you should wait a bit more, after all, he was the one eager to come in the first place, so where is he?

A few minutes pass by and you start to get a bit anxious, he should be here at any moment, right? Suddenly, your cell phone starts to buzz, a cool techno pop sound, with a quick look at the screen you see it’s a message from Mike, why was he texting you? Is he gonna be late?

 **Mikey Boy (5:57pm):** Girl I’ll not be able to accompany you today, sosorry see ya tomorrow at work! <3

With no time to think you give him a call. After two rings, he picks up, sounding a bit strained.

“…Hello?”

“Dude, where are you? What is that about not coming to this party thing!?”

“I know, I know, but I gotta tell you something, there’s an emergency like, right now, so I can’t go with you today,” he didn’t give you enough time to reply “I wanted to go, really, but sis. listen. They are selling 10 burgers at Conni’s for just 7 dollars! It’s crazy! Soda and fries included!”

“You’re abandoning me for some cheap food!?”

“I’m not! Well… maybe I am, technically I am, yeah I definitely am, sorry girl but my stomach cannot pass up this opportunity!”

“I cannot believe you, and _you_ were the one who made me come here in the first place! The least you could do is bring your ass here for at an hour and then go eat your damn burgers!”

“Can’t do, I was on my way actually, but my bro who was driving received a notification from the place, and we couldn’t miss it out.”

“You’re the worst. I don’t even know why am I still your friend. You owe me big this time.”

“Oh shush I’m adorable. Sis you know me, I don’t do this kind of stuff unless it’s a life or death situation, kinda… come on just this one time I promise, I will take your turn with Muffs any day you want.”

“…Dammit, but this is really shitty of you, even for you. I hate you.”

“I know, well, see ya tomorrow!”

Mike hangs up, and you sigh looking back to the closed door behind you, should you go back now? Without Mike here you felt even more anxious, but you promised Papyrus you’d come.

You take a deep breath and knock at the wooden door, you hear a muffled gasp, and not even two seconds later the door is thrown open by the familiar monster, he sure seems taller up close, you guessed he’d be over 6 feet tall. When he noticed it was you, his eyes sparked, literally, it was like he had tiny stars inside his eye sockets.

“WHY HELLO HUMAN! I AM VERY GLAD YOU COULD COME!” he glanced at the bag in your hands and gave a small gasp “AND YOU ALSO BROUGHT FOOD! HOW KIND OF YOU! PLEASE COME IN! SOME OF OUR FRIENDS HAVE ALREADY ARRIVED!” he moved so you could enter, this couldn’t be so bad, right? You were always happy making new friends, though in different situations it didn’t work out that doesn’t mean it’ll always be like that! but you still feel awkward anyway when you had nobody to rely on just in case if something were to go wrong.

“I’LL BE RIGHT BACK!” Papyrus went into the kitchen, leaving you at the door, you decided to take a small look around you, the kitchen was kind of small, white walls decorated with a horizontal red line across the middle, white cabinets as well, but with details in black, a ridiculously tall sink, made sense since the skeleton was literally a giant. There were a few monsters in the living room, some sitting on a green couch that seemed rather decayed, but still good, on the opposite wall there was a huge TV, connected to a game console that rested beside the base. The monsters there haven’t noticed you, maybe it was just the intense conversation they were having.

You were brought back to the present by Papyrus’ lout voice,

“HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? SOU SEEM A BIT SPACED OUT. PLEASE DO NOT GET DUMBFOUNDED BY MY GREAT PRESENCE.”

“Oh? Sorry I was just uh… appreciating your lovely house?” You internally slap yourself in the face, that sounded so dumb.

“OHO, I SEE. WELL THEN, I SHALL NOW INTRODUCE YOU TO MY FRIENDS HERE!” he grabs both of your shoulders and gently pushes you to where the other monsters are.

When you are close enough to the small group, they all turn to Papyrus, then to you, looking friendly, but a bit wary at the same time.

“Who’s this punk, eh, Papyrus?” a tall, fish woman-like monster spoke first, addressing the skeleton behind you but looking directly into your eyes, as if searching for something. She had blue skin, with scales in some parts of her exposed body like elbows or shoulders, vibrant red hair tied up in a ponytail, an eye patch, and a big smile with some intimidating and sharp teeth. She was indeed scary, and her height didn’t help you feel better. She was wearing a dark brown sleeveless shirt, light gray jeans and military boots. You got the feeling she could break you in half in no time if she wanted to.

“THIS IS MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND! I MET HER WHILE I WAS DOING MY MORNING WALK, SHE ALSO WORKS WHERE THEY SELL THOSE SWEET BREADS YOU LIKED A FEW MINUTES AGO WHEN I TOLD YOU TO NOT EAT THEM YET!” he then gives you a not-so-soft pat in the head, you try not to wince.

“Fuhuhu! So you’re the shrimp my skele-man Papyrus has been talking about, huh?” She takes a step closer, intimidating you even more, you feel so small around monsters now. Papyrus then retreats to the kitchen. Without saying a word, leaving you on your own.

“I… uhm, yeah? What did he say about me?” you unconsciously reach for your wrist, twisting your hand around it, trying to feel something that was supposed to be there, but it’s not.

“He told us about how you were a fight with another human double your size! And you were losing!” she barks a throaty laugh, not seeming so threatening anymore.

“I… yeah he got me by surprise that’s why haha… yeah…” if you were feeling uncomfortable before now it multiplied by ten.

“Undyne, p-perhaps you are being a bit h-harsh on her, she has not even had a chance to tell us her name yet.” A tall goat-like monster speaks, white fur and deep red eyes, small horns on the top of her head, and two long ears that fell on her shoulders. She had a purple blouse with white flowers on the down right corner of it, pastel blue pants and, you just noticed, she wasn’t wearing any shoes, maybe because her feet were huge compared to an average human, even those big basketball tennis you find at shoe stores seemed small for her now. Her voice gentle but also adamant, it made you feel a bit at ease.

“What? Pfft whatever, I just wanted to know this shrimp better!” she huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. A smaller, yellow lizard comes closer and pats one of her arms as if to calm her down, she then looks at you, adjusting her glasses, she seems to want to say something but her mouth just opens and closes without saying a word. Instead, the goat monster speaks up.

“Forgive my friend here, she tends to be a bit… intense when it comes to new people. Allow me to introduce myself, young one. My name is Toriel” she turns to the fish woman with a stern look, then relaxes and smiles again.

The blue monster sighs and takes a step closer to you, “I’m Undyne, sorry about that earlier, I got excited when I heard you were in a fight with another human, we see it on TV a lot, but it’s not that common around here!” she nudges your shoulder and gives you a huge smile, she may have seemed terrifying a few minutes ago but now she looks like an ultra-nice gym instructor.

The yellow monster makes her way to you shortly after, wringing her hands together and adjusting her glasses. Undyne puts a hand on her shoulders and she seems to calm down a bit.

“H-hi, I’m Alphys, nice to m-met you!” she offers you a small clawed hand, which you take happily. You answer with your name, Undyne then gives you a strong, bone wrecking handshake, and Toriel just pats your shoulder.

“P-papyrus told us a bit about you, you w-work for Muffet r-right? At the spider bakery?” she wrings her hands together in front of her, she could be just as nervous as you are, but at least she has her friends in the same room to rely on.

“Yeah! I work at the bakery; do you know her?” you squeak a bit when the first word leaves your mouth.

“We used t-to live in the same area of the underground, s-she had a smaller store there. I mean, w-we never really talked b-but there was this one time I bought some s-spider donuts, she seemed n-nice though.”

Well, being trapped for hundreds of years under a mountain sure made that everyone knew each other, or at least those around where you lived, you thought. It must have been good and bad at the same time, still, you weren’t going to ask about down there, it would be rude, and, oh geez she seemed to grow even more anxious with each passing second.

“That’s so cool! We don’t really talk much outside of work, but I like her.” You tried to reassure her somehow that you were interested in the subject. You hear loud footsteps coming from the behind.

“I GOT THE POPCORN! CAN YOU MAKE ROOM IN THE COFFEE TABLE FOR THIS BOWL PLEASE?” he was carrying a huge bowl, so full of popcorn that some of it even fell to the ground, and him doing intense movements didn’t help either. You moved the other plates of ships and fruit from the center of the table so he could place it there.

“THANK YOU HUMAN, HAVE YOU MET MY OTHER FRIENDS HERE? YOU SEE, QUEEN TORIEL IS ALSO VERY GOOD AT BAKING LIKE YOU, BUT I WILL NOT TELL WHO IS BETTER, FOR I WANT YOU TO REMAIN FRIENDS, AND TELLING SUCH A THING WOULD CREATE CONFLICT.”

Wait, what!? Queen? _THE_ queen of all monsters? well _now_   you are dying of all that nervous energy inside you that has to remain unnoticed.

“Please, Papyrus, just call me Toriel, or Tori if you wish, for I am no longer your queen.” She has that way of saying things that remind you of your mother, softly but you know she has to have the last word. Still, it seems that Papyrus fails to notice this.

“OF COURSE QUEEN TORIEL, WELL THEN, NOW, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO WHILE WE WAIT FOR THE OTHERS TO ARRIVE?” Toriel just sighs, maybe it was best to just go with it. Undyne perks up and starts rising her voice almost as loud as Papyrus’

“Let’s play some GAMES!” she rises her fist, kind of heroically, when you hear the front door open and close.

“THAT MUST BE SANS, I WILL GO GET MY BROTHER WHILE YOU CHOOSE A GAME FOR US TO PLAY!” Papyrus turns around and walks to the entrance to greet his brother, while you stay in the living room with the others.

You suggest playing UNO since it’s an easy game everyone can play, Alphys wants to play Monopoly, but Undyne suggest playing Super Smash Bros., while you’re happy with anything really, you hear Papyrus come back, you turn around a bit and you’re surprised by the familiar face.

“’sup tori, undyne, alph,” he then pauses when he sees you, the usual smile that he wears goes a bit tense, it makes you feel uneasy, well what’re you supposed to say? ‘Hi again! I’m sorry my dog got you covered in saliva while you were working!’? but even with that thought crossing your mind, he relaxes and waves at you “heya, nice seeing you again pal.”


	5. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games and new people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! It's been a while huh? Paws here, and I wanna make a small clarification as to why I haven't uploaded in quite a while.  
> First! I tend to forget things I plan on doing (like this fic), also I got a shit ton of work at college, so right now with the amazing 3 months of summer vacations I got, one I spent it sleeping, and also made some progress with my art blogs and pages, I even got a few commissions done!  
> Second! I want to get my story right, so I wrote down the important stuff, plot, character development, etc. and that took me some time. Also I want to correct some stuff in previous chapters, I've been reading other stuff and now I see some of my own stuff is kind of forced a bit, and I cannot sleep right knowing I can do better. So when the new chapter updates, feel free to read the bit of story I've got so far again!  
> Third! Feel free to comment anything, and I mean ANYTHING, feedback is what keeps me going 65% of the time, I am gonna finish the story, a friend even helped me define the plot to the very end, and even material for a potential sequel, but it can be even a better story if you do tell me if it's alright, if it's good or even if you didn't like something, all feedback is welcome!~

“heya, nice seeing you again pal.”

 

It took you a few seconds to get your thoughts together and wave back, the jittery, anxious feeling coming back.

“H-hey! Hi!” you squeaked again, why did you feel so nervous? You two talked yesterday and nothing was wrong! Fortunately, Papyrus had some questions.

"SANS, YOU ALREADY KNOW THE HUMAN?” he squinted his eyes and inclined towards his brother a bit, before returning to his full height with stars for eyes “THAT’S FANTASTIC! WELL THEN! WE’LL JUST SKIP THE INTRODUCTORY PART, YOU’RE ALREADY FRIENDS! WOWIE!”

While ‘friends’ wasn’t the word you’d use, who were you to contradict the sweet skeleton?

“yeah, had a little chat over the hot-dog stand the other day,” He turns back to you “but you never told me your name.” He extended his hand to you, good thing he left out the small incident with your dog. “i’m sans, sans the skeleton.”

"Oh! Right! Sorry about that… didn’t think we’d meet again so soon though. Name’s ______.” You forced out the words almost forgetting to shake his hand.

 

You heard farts.

His hand had a whoopee cushion.

After a good laugh from both of you, he finally replied while you were wiping small tears, “thought the same.” but before he could continue, his brother kind of interrupts him.

 

“OH MY GOD SANS HOW COULD YOU? IN OUR OWN NEWLY FOUND HOUSE!”

The shorter skeleton just shrugged “you know I had to bro.”

 

“SIGH, I APOLOGIZE IN MY BROTHER’S BEHALF, HUMAN!” Papyrus grabbed your hands and slumped a bit

Lucky you, the other monsters wanted to continue the previous conversation. Undyne was the one who spoke, or rather, yell.

 

“SO! Are we gonna play or what!?” she said while holding the UNO’s deck of cards, it seems that they already decided the game you will be playing then.

Toriel proceeds to move the coffee table so you got more space to sit down, since not everyone could sit on the couch, it was already occupied by Alphys and Undyne, so you thought Toriel would sit there too, you would not leave the queen of monsters sitting on the floor.

You noticed she was talking to Sans, you thought it was something funny because they both were trying to contain their laughs.

Papyrus got the bowl of popcorn and seated on a small wooden chair, placing the food on his legs. You sat on the floor beside him, looking around to everyone yow saw sans was already lying on a bean bag on the other side of the couch, he seemed to be already snoring, was that even possible? To fall asleep that quickly and easy?

The game started, everyone was given seven cards to start, the rules were simple, classic UNO but the ‘cancel’ and ‘take’ cards could be stacked if they were the same kind, sometimes this trick could backfire and the one who played the first trap card had to suffer the consequences and eat up to twenty cards in one turn. To avoid this kind of trap you saved your special cards until you really needed them or just to have some revenge.

Some time passed and the game got heated up, Undyne, Papyrus and you being the only ones playing while the others watched, trying to understand all the screaming and aggressive card tossing to the center of the room, the popcorn long gone, some was eaten, some was thrown across the room, there was more on the coffee table but neither of you wanted to break the atmosphere while playing.

Suddenly, there was a ring, and everyone was quiet for a second, then Papyrus literally jumped from his seat to the front door with a loud ‘NYEH!’.

You turn to Undyne, who seems confused for a bit, you hear a voice coming from the other room, deep and strong, she then grins wider than you thought possible, and runs to the door too.

By the time you turn to Toriel and Alphys, Toriel has a soft pink tone on her cheeks, but an odd look on her face, you couldn’t quite place if it was a good or a bad sign. Alphys looked between happy and worry, she was wringing her hands again, looking from one side to the other, and Sans, he was looking at you, always smiling, still he didn’t seem as friendly. The moment you noticed he adverted his gaze behind you, to whoever had just arrived, since when was he up? Maybe all the screaming from the game, probably, but for some reason the way he was looking at you, _through you_ , made you feel uneasy.

Your thoughts were cut by another monster entering the room, he was huge, even for a monster. He was wearing a pink floral shirt, light-brown bermuda shorts, and no shoes, you hoped they didn’t mind walking barefoot all the time.

 

“Well hello everyone! Alphys, Sans, Tori, -” Before he could say another word, Toriel interrupted on a strained voice, she seemed a bit frustrated, she seemed she hated him a bit, who knows, though you noticed the faint pink behind the fur was still on her face.

“Do not ‘Tori’ me, Dreemur. You know I do not like you using that nickname with me anymore.” An ultra-tense and awkward second passed, where no one dared to speak, but finally Asgore cleared his throat

“Sorry… Toriel, and…” He turned his gaze at you “I do not think we have met before, who might you be, young one?”

“I-I’m ______” Dang it with all the stuttering!

“Nice to meet you ______, my name is Asgore, I suppose you’re a fiend of Papyrus,” he turned back to the group “I also apologize for being late, Frisk wanted to visit that new shop near the school.”

 

Then it hit you, Asgore, the king of monsters, he was on the news when monsters just first appeared, all those formalities weren’t just for the public image then.

That’s when you noticed there was someone behind Asgore, he moved to make space in the room, and you could now see another human, a kid, perhaps pre-teen judging by their height, though you couldn’t quite place if they were a boy or a girl, you didn’t mind, you felt a bit better with another of your kind here. They wore a white t-shirt, it had a smiley face in the center, gray pants and a pair of light-green tennis shoes. Their hair was somewhat long, a dark-brown shade, with bangs almost covering their eyes. They were also holding a pot with some kind of flower, a sunflower, maybe? But this one had a face, and they looked grumpy, like wanting to be anywhere but here.

They caught your eye and wave at you “Hi! I’m Frisk.”

Frisk, you remember hearing of them too, the human who presumably had freed monsters from Mt. Ebott, you get up and walk towards them to say hello, a small hand shake should do. You then greet the big monster, Asgore? You heard Toriel call him by another name, probably his last name to make it formal, but you can’t remember what it was. His paw makes your hand disappear behind it, but his shake is gentle, he smiles at you warmly.

“I’m ______, and yes, though I only m-met him yesterday.” You feel eyes on the back of your head, but decide to ignore the feeling. Asgore lets out a small laugh

“Well yes, Papyrus here is eager to make as many friends as possible, he is a very good monster, you know.”

“Oh he is! I-”

From behind you, you notice a blue blur that suddenly lifts you up and over her shoulders, Undyne may have gotten impatient while you were awkwardly greeting the new acquaintances

“Come on squirt we’ve still got a game to FINISH while we wait for the pizza to arrive!”

Against all your thoughts a few hours ago, now you were actually enjoying this small party, after meeting the monsters you felt strange at how comfortable the ambient turned, you decided you’d stay a bit longer, after all, Undyne and Papyrus decided to order pizza for everyone, how could you say no?

Rearranging the cards to start again (since Undyne had knocked everything when she ran out to meet Asgore) you notice from the corner of your eye Frisk being called by Sans, you turned back to the game with Undyne and Papyrus, it was none of your business, and it was also rude to listen to other people’s conversations that weren’t directed to the group.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sans P.O.V.

‘what is _she_ doing here?’

Papyrus had told him he was planning on throwing a party with all his friends, even inviting the neighbors so they would become pals now that they were going to live next each other. Knowing the younger brother, they would be either too afraid or annoyed to come, Papyrus have very few human friends, not counting Frisk, though some kids would really enjoy spending time with the taller skeleton, but that’s beside the point. This human right now, standing in their new house, was the same one he met the day before. He couldn’t get a clear image of her SOUL, and that was something indeed odd, not knowing what kind of person she could be, and that sure was something to be careful with, he knew he couldn’t let his guard down with new people, let alone humans.

He knew he had to play it cool, for the sake of everyone, but mostly himself. So, he decided to introduce himself the best way he knew, the good old whoopee cushion, a simple thing, and the reaction she’d had would be a nice start to judge her personality, would she be shocked? Annoyed?

She actually laughs to the point of tears, that’s good.

Papyrus was still there, so he had to act casual for both of them, the passive-aggressive interrogation had to wait.

After a quick chat, Undyne had got impatient about the games, calling for the human. They must have been deciding before he arrived, it seemed like a good moment to say hi to everyone and catch up with Toriel and Alphys. Now that the human was distracted along with papyrus and Undyne.

“so, got any idea how papyrus managed to bring a human here today?” He didn’t want to ask right away, so he waited until everyone was so into the game to actually have a quiet talk.

“From what we spoke about before your arrival, she met papyrus yesterday morning, when he was strolling around the neighborhood as usual, she also happened to work with Muffet, where Papyrus got the donuts and breads we got on the table over there.” She pointed at the coffee table filled with junk food and snacks everyone liked.

“well she sure seems _sweet_ , I can see why paps was eager to invite her too.” Toriel giggled at the pun, he wasn’t lying though, seeing her attitude towards everyone there, she did seem like a nice human.

That didn’t stop him from keeping an eye, or eye socket out for her, a little caution couldn’t hurt. He just had to wait for Frisk to arrive and hear what the kid had to say about her. If he easily noticed something going on, it would be a _piece of cake_ for Frisk.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is pretty open to scenarios and ideas, so feel free to leave a comment with suggestions!~
> 
> Check out my tumblr!  
> draken-rox.tumblr.com


End file.
